Insaitable
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: A songfic about Kitty and Pietro getting over their losses -kietro- with dashes of Lance/pietro and Kurtty. Please review! (song by Darren Hayes)(hinting at sensual scenes)


Kitty smiled in content as she felt his hand graze the underside of her breast, the cool sheets against her once heated skin. She closed her eyes as she heard the faint rumbling purr as Kurt's tail wrapped around her bare thigh. Suddenly the door was blasted open and everything went red... crimson red...

When moonlight crawls along the street

Chasing away the summer heat

Footsteps outside somewhere below

The world revolves I let it go

Kitty bolted up, her breath heavy and her body covered in sweat. She shivered as she hugged herself and felt the tears roll down her face. Suddenly there was the sound of soft footsteps. Pietro entered, his eyes soft and worried as he saw his wife up, pale and sweating.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kitty simply responded but Pietro was not convinced. He sat down beside her and held her close. He knew when she was lying, when she was scared, for she was his heart and it ached because of the fact that she couldn't let go of Kurt fully. He kissed her lips softly, as a husband would do. His heart still ached over the loss of Lance, his Lover, but he knew that Kitty was the only thing left before he and the rest of the mutant 'wave' were last. Why? Because their traits were so powerful yet so mundane that they did not show up when the tests came out. They were the last of their kind, and soon they would be alone.

And yet she couldn't give up her heart completely. She still missed Kurt, just like he still missed Lance, but they had each other...

In passion....

In human desires....

In matrimony...

in Companionship... 

In love... and in hate....

We build our church above the street

We practice love between these sheets

The candy sweetness scent of you

It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you

They fell asleep in each others arms, entwined in the most sacred of physical bonds that a male and female could be in. Kitty faintly knew that she should forget Kurt, she was married to Pietro. She didn't marry him out of necessity, no, she did truly love him, and he loved her, but they both lot a love. She lost Kurt, her lover, friend, and partner, he lost Lance, his ally, his lover, his enemy... Both to the Anti-mutant cause. They were a dying race, no longer considered human. Kitty would of broken down if it was not for Pietro. He was stronger then she was, able to cope with the fact that Lance was now dead, gone into the earth. She couldn't let go, and that was one of the reasons she mourned.

And all I have to do is hold you

There's a racing in my heart

And I am barely touching you

Pietro barely knew his wife, yet he knew everything about her. He was content with just holding her, but he sometimes missed the arguments between him and Lance, their heated gaze, either filled with passion or anger, or sometime both. Kitty was a quiet, thoughtful type, his opposite and soul mate, while Lance had the same fire and temper as he, his twin. Humans said that Opposites attract, but Pietro knew that those who were similar were also attracted to one another. Love was a fickle thing it seemed, and if he had a choice if to keep this relationship or turn back time, Pietro didn't know what he would of done. He slowly awoke, the fragile yet steel like bond between their bodies still in place. Reluctantly, he drew out of her warmth, but missing it immediately, held her close in a hug. 

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you 

Insatiable

Turn me on 

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you

Insatiable

Kitty felt Pietro's Lips trail across her shoulders, waking her up in a most pleasurable way. She sighed softly.

"You know, keep that up and we'll never get out of this bed." She murmured. Pietro chuckled in reply and kissed his way up her neck and whispered into her ear, "Now that's not a bad idea... Hrm? You'd enjoy it too..." Kitty giggled and sat up, causing him to whine. She shot him a glance and stood up, not bothering to put a robe on, stretching.

"As much as I'd love that, I've got a case today."

"Yeah, and I've got a contract deal to complete.." Pietro agreed, standing behind Kitty, stark naked, but neither one of them cared. The door opened to reveal the maid, who stared at the nude master and mistress of the house and then blushed red, closing the door quickly.

The moonlight plays upon your skin

A kiss that lingers takes me in

I fall asleep inside of you

There are no words

There's only truth

Breath in, Breathe out

There is no sound

Pietro laughed and Kitty shot him a look.

"We're lucky that it wasn't a guy?" Pietro said into her ear.

"Hrm?" Kitty looked up at her husband in wonder.

"If he saw you in the nude, I would of have of killed him." Kitty then thwaped him, lightly, and walked away, taunting Pietro. Giving her a hurt puppy dog look of his, he then walked into the bathroom after her. They were acting again... acting like their hearts weren't torn and broken...

We move together up and down

We levitate, our bodies soar

Our feet don't even touch the floor

And nobody knows you like I do

Coz the world they don't understand

But I grow stronger in your hands

Kitty sighed as she drove down the highway, remembering the trail of Kisses that Pietro had placed along her collarbone. Her mind strayed as she suddenly thought about the innocent Kisses she and Kurt had shared. Before the anti-mutant groups came in.... before they murdered him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she shook off the feeling but 2 warm tears roll down her face. She was determined to survive, not to break down. She would always remember Kurt, but she would need to go on...

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you 

Insatiable

Turn me on 

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you

Insatiable

Pietro watched as the sun set, signifying that he had stared out into space too long. He had finished his work hours ago, since his thought process was much faster then a normal human's. Packing his stuff up he began to walk towards the hallway when he saw the phantom of Lance walk down the hall. Shaking his head, it changed into the mail boy, who's only resemblance to the now deceased mutant was his brown hair and height. Walking up to the boy, he tapped him on the shoulder, sort of uncomfortable that the kid was a little taller then him.

"It's 7, place is closing up. You better get home." Pietro said before turning to leave. Pietro's shoulders slouched as he looked slightly to the floor.

"... You've changed Pietro." Pietro's head snapped up and he turned, only to find nothing there but the empty hall way.

"Lance?" He said before turning and running down the hall as fast as he could without using his powers (AN: Which is still damned fast). He leaned against the car door, his hands over his eyes. His shoulders shook slightly and one could see 2 wet trails rolling over his face.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you 

Insatiable

Turn me on 

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you

Insatiable

Kitty had come home to a slightly red eyed Pietro. Worried, she immediately dropped her things and gave him a hug. Pietro, not noticing his wife, snapped out of his daze. She frowned when he just glanced at her and placed her hand on his cheek before leaping over the couch and into his lap.

"Oof! You know Kitty, that was uncalled for." Pietro said, eying his wife who just smiled.

"I know, but guess who I learned it from." She said, poking him in the middle of the chest. Pietro smiled. He knew what she was trying to do, but he could see the sad light in her eyes.

"You miss him too?" He said, causing Kitty to stop. Nervously playing with the end of her shirt, she leaned against him.

"Yeah..." Kitty said softly. Pietro winced as he realized that he had said the obviously wrong thing. He gathered her into a hug and then picked her up.

"Sorry Anata..." He cooed, causing Kitty to look up.

"And since when are we speaking Japanese?" She questioned him, tapping him on the nose.

"Ever since you forced me to take those classes." Pietro answered, throwing her into the air playfully.

"Sou Da ne...." Kitty replied. She didn't notice where Pietro was heading till he had thrown her into their heated pool. She let out a scream that woke up the sleeping neighbors as she came up. 'damn him! He used his powers!' Indeed he had. He had undressed her and placed her in a skimpy bikini, changed himself and threw her into the damn air and she never realized it!

"PIETRO!" She yelled as Pietro rolled on the ground in laughter. Kitty, daring to use her powers, phased her hand through the diving board and pulled him into the water. He came up sputtering, glaring at his now laughing wife.

"Come here!" he began to chase her around the pool, her playful shrieks echoing in the nearly deserted area.

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands

Kissing for hours talkin' makin' plans

I feel like a better man

Just being in the same room

We never sleep there is just so much to do

So much to say

Can't close my eyes when I'm with you

Insatiable, the way I'm loving you

Kitty yawned as she felt Pietro clutch her tighter, mumbling senseless words into her still soaked hair. She would feel the chlorine on her hair later, but for now she didn't care. She and her husband were happy and cuddled on the huge egg shaped couch. Actually, Kitty had argued it was a bowl shaped love seat, and they had argued till Kitty couldn't stand his whining anymore. His soft breathing roared into her ear and she closed her eyes. She swore she felt furred hands on her face and a thin powerful tail wrapping around her waist possessively. But this time, Kitty didn't shed a tear. All she did was stare at the water in the nearby pool.

Maybe it was time to take this relationship seriously.

Maybe it was time to think about the future

Maybe it was time to stop wishing for the past

Maybe it was time.... for her to realize that this was reality

and the idea that Kurt was alive was fiction.

But could she?

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you 

Insatiable

Turn me on 

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you

Insatiable

Pietro felt Kitty edge more towards him. He frowned. he knew what she was thinking. He felt her pain... He felt his own pain sting his heart. They, in desperation, had reached out for each other, acted like they were in love, and pretended to be happy. But what Kitty didn't realize was that this 'play' had grown. That he truly did love Kitty now. And although he loved Lance, he now loved Kitty. He swore to himself in his mind 'Kitty.... I swear... I won't leave you... give me a chance...'

"I will..." Kitty whispered sleepily as Pietro eyes snapped open, shocked. Kitty fell asleep, yet... yet...

Pietro smiled and Kissed her hair and then remembered a line from a old song...

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you 

Insatiable

Turn me on 

Never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you

Insatiable

"Let me show my love for you..." He silently whispered before falling asleep himself, his fingers entwining themselves with her fingers.

______________

AN: this one is actually very weak for me. I dunno what brought it up. It could be the fact that I listened to this song a record 19 times in a row. I dunno. Anyway, Comments wanted and I'm taking suggestions for my next songfic! Any suggestions? The only one I cannot really do is anything with Jean... I absolutely cannot stand her much. But I'm letting you, the reviewers pic. regradsless, expect a new fic up soon.

BTW, I haven't updated Xevo because of 1 thing, SCHOOL. Gomen!


End file.
